The Great Warrior
by Deekz
Summary: Just a short little story about Seto and the war against the Gi's...PG for mild violence.


The Great Warrior  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do not sue me for this. And, if you do, all you get is my books, a bit of money, some hand lotion, chewable vitamin C pills, books, and papers with pointless doodles on them. If I WAS the owner of Squaresoft, then I would be giving away that games for free because some crazed fans will run up to me and dump money into my hand, thanking me for making such good games, but unfortunately I'm not the owner of Squaresoft, so blah. I'm just a crazed 5th grade FF7 fangirl who likes to write...suing me will get you nothing. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough*  
  
  
He swished his tail from side to side and sighed, taking occasional glanced at his son who lay curled up and asleep in the corner of the room.  
  
"Seto?" Bugenhagen crept into the room slowly, followed by Polaris. They both had grim looks on their faces.  
  
"Yes?" Seto turned around and looked at Bugenhagen.  
  
"It's news about the war…Hooo-hooo…" Bugenhagen said.  
  
"What about it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Hooo-hooo…it's bad news…" Bugenhagen said. "We're running short on warriors, and many of them are inexperienced and won't stand a chance against the Gi Tribes. You & Polaris are our best warriors. Hooo-hooo…"  
  
Seto sighed deeply. "Anything else?".  
  
"Yes…" Bugenhagen said. "The Gi Tribes are sending a group of their best warriors and are coming from the back. They also have a force coming to the front…I just got news of this, and they're on their way now."  
  
"I will take the force coming from the front," Polaris said. Bugenhagen nodded.  
  
"Then I take the force coming from the back," Seto said.  
  
"We must hurry, then," Bugenhagen said. "Hoo-hoo…" Polaris & Seto nodded, then they looked at each other.  
  
"If I do not make it back, Bugenhagen, please do not tell Nanaki…" Seto said. He walked up to Polaris.  
  
"Good luck…" Polaris said.  
  
"Good luck to you, too…" Seto said. "Goodbye, Polaris."  
  
Polaris closed her eyes and looked at Nanaki for a moment. She walked off, her head slightly bowed. Bugenhagen turned to Seto. "I will take care of Nanaki if you don't make it…hoo-hoo…" Bugenhagen said.  
  
"Thank you," Seto said, nodding. He looked at Nanaki and turned away. He hopped down to the first floor of his house and exited. He hopped down to another floor and stood before a large, cavernous area. He took a deep breath and looked back at his home and thought about everybody else.  
  
-Nanaki may hate me for thinking I just left…- Seto said, walking further into the rocky area and jumping down the ledges. -But I don't want him to know that…that I'm…What am I thinking? I'll come back alive…- Seto shook his head as the dank smell of the cavern filled his nose. He padded further into the cave until he came into an open area. It was rocky and had a cliff at the top of all of the rocks. He looked up and saw the moon shining brightly.  
  
Suddenly, something jumped out from the rocks. It was almost humanoid. It was extremely skinny with brown skin. Its face was colored red and, it's pointed teeth sticking out from the grotesque creature's mouth. It had large dark blue spikes running down its head and down to its long tail, where a sickle-like blade stood at the end. It pointed at Seto, screaming out incomprehensible words.  
  
"Gi…" Seto said, baring his teeth and tensing. Suddenly several more Gis jumped out from the rocks, each equipped with crossbows and arrows. They fired, but Seto was much too fast for them.  
  
"Ingruo!" shouted one of the Gis. "Ingruo!"  
  
Seto heard that sound of a claw against stone from behind him, and he whirled around and lunged at the Gi holding a sword. The Gi screamed out in pain as Seto lashed at his arm, then turned around again and sunk his teeth into the Gi's throat.  
  
He felt a pang of pain as a arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. He felt a sudden stiffness go into his body and suddenly remembered that Gis were known for using poison tipped arrows that petrified their victims. No matter what, Seto wouldn't give up. The arrow only increased his rage. His eyes were suddenly blazed with determination as he lunged at one of the Gis that carried a crossbow. The Gi screamed as it was knocked down. Seto slashed at the creature until finally unleashing a killing blow.  
  
He felt 2 other arrows lodge themselves into his body. He yelped in pain, but then snarled as his rage reached its limit. A fiery aura surrounded Seto as he leaped into the air and threw up his head and howled up to the full moon overhead. Soon the flames began to grow larger and larger until he looked like a meteor. He came bounding down to the ground and crashed into it, causing a powerful tremor and breaking apart the ground, followed by waves and blasts of flames at the Gis. The Gis were either knocked off their feet and fell into the ground below, or incinerated.  
  
He looked around, panting heavily. His energy was depleted, but his determination still led him on to fight, though there were no more. He heard a raspy snicker from behind him.  
  
He turned around, only find another arrow embedded in his side. He howled in a rage and lunged at the last Gi, clawing and snapping at it until it finally fell down. His body was stiff and he was slow…  
  
Seto looked up at the cliff overhead and climbed slowly to its edge and looked up at the moon above him. He howled, a long howl full of mourn until he couldn't hold it anymore. He only bowed his head and looked down upon the ground.  
  
And he cried. He cried, thinking of those memories that he had with Nanaki and Polaris. He was going to be gone. Nanaki would think of him as a coward…  
  
His tears dripped down onto the rocks below. His whole body was heavy now, and he felt the stone building up.  
  
"Nanaki…" he whispered. "Nanaki…"  
  
And at last, the stone engulfed his whole face, his head still looking down upon the ground.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Was that corny, or was that touching? Were you laughing at how stupid this was, or were you sitting at this little chair with a box of tissues, wiping away your tears and blowing you nose? The hoo-hoo owl thingies (fear my vocabulary!!!) that I just inserted in Bugenhagen's speech was…random. Yes, it was random. But tell me what you think. I tried to make the ending as dramatic as I could…  



End file.
